


midsummer

by abbyscameron



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: Dinah and Laurel take a much needed break from vigilantism
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	midsummer

**midsummer**

“I still can’t believe that I let you talk me into this.” 

Dinah dropped her bag on the nearby bed. “I think we both know that you need -- that we _both_ need a break.”

Laurel walked to the sliding glass door, stretched and looked out at the crashing waves. “I guess you’re right. And honestly Mia _was_ being a little too Oliver for my taste.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You like that girl, don’t lie.” 

Laurel sighed. “Alright, fine. Maybe I see a bit of myself in her and I don’t want her going down the same path as me.”

Dinah titled her head. “You know, this is a good look on you.”

Laurel met the other canary’s eyes. “What?”

“Being good, helping others, being a mentor,” Dinah rattled off, pushing off the bed. She grabbed Laurel’s hand. “Now let’s actually relax and enjoy the beach.”

“As long as there’s Mai Tai’s involved.”

“Now that, I can definitely get behind.”

* * *

“Is this weird to you too?” Laurel asked over her drink, glancing over at Dinah in the beach chair next to her.

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re going to have to be a little more specific that,” Dinah responded, taking a sip of her own drink.

“A futuristic Starling,” Laurel responded, settling back in her chair.

“It was, at first,” Dinah admitted, twirling her straw around in her drink. “But then I got to thinking that maybe it’s just life giving me a second chance, where no one knows me. A place to start over.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It doesn’t have to be hard,” Dinah told her. “You just have to want to change, to do something better, to make a difference.”

“Thank you.”

Dinah was shocked. Sure, she knew this Laurel was trying to turn over a new leaf; but Dinah had never heard the other woman thank anyone before. “For what?”

“Allowing me a second chance after everything that’s happened between us and for not kicking me out when I came here.”

“You’re a hard person to get rid of,” Dinah shrugged and pursed her lips. “Is anything that happened between us actually true?”

Laurel raised an eyebrow.

“Well Crisis did kind of re-write the universe, didn’t it?”

Laurel groaned and leaned her head back, her eyes squinting against the sun glare. “I don’t even want to think about all the conflicting memories I have… Can we please just talk about anything else?”

Dinah placed her now empty drink on the table between them and glanced at Laurel. “Well, we don’t exactly have to _talk_ at all. There are other things we could be doing.”

* * *

Afterwards, laying in bed and waiting for their room service, Laurel hadn’t felt this content in the longest time. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head, wanting to stay in this moment as long as she could.

Of course, she wouldn’t exactly _admit_ that to just anyone.

“Okay, I take back everything I’ve said,” Laurel said, rolling over. “I don’t mind that you dragged me here.”

Dinah smiled. “Of course _that’s_ what’s changed your tune.”

“I’m a simple woman.”

A knock at the door has Dinah getting out of bed and tossing on a shirt. “Who know the key to your heart was just Mai Tai’s, sex and food.”

“That is a great combination,” Laurel responded as Dinah opened the door to retrieve their room service. “The best actually.”

Maybe, just maybe Laurel could get used to this new life she’s coined herself.


End file.
